1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus including a transport member for transporting a sheet through an image processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the following apparatuses have been proposed: a reading apparatus that separates documents one by one, transports the separated document, and reads the image of the document; and a recording apparatus that separates recording sheets one by one, transports the separated recording sheet, and records an image on the recording sheet. For example, a facsimile is used as the reading apparatus. In addition, for example, a printer or a copying machine is used as the recording apparatus. In the reading apparatus or the recording apparatus, in some cases, the transported document or recording sheet remains in a sheet transport path due to an error. An access cover for opening a portion of the transport path is provided in order to remove the sheet remaining in the transport path.
However, when the access cover is opened during a document read operation or an operation of recording an image on a recording sheet, it is difficult to normally transport a sheet, such as a document or a recording sheet. Therefore, an image processing apparatus has been used which includes a sensor for detecting the opening or closing of the access cover and stops when it is detected that the access cover is opened (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H02-151880). However, since a sensor is additionally provided, the size of an apparatus increases, and an electronic part is added, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs.